


sneak peek of montezuma stumbles into domestic violence

by ellis89



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Time Squad
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis89/pseuds/ellis89
Summary: You don't wanna know...
Kudos: 2





	sneak peek of montezuma stumbles into domestic violence

Alternative Ending 2:

Police officer 1: Freeze!

Stolas: Freeze?! When I drop a Aztec?! You know I am only getting started, motherfu--

Police officer 1: Hey, sir, put down the weapon! Put down the wea-- [Stolas starts shooting until the police arrest him]

Police officer 1: Stay down!

Police officer 2: On the ground!

Police officer 1: Stay right down!

Police officer 2: Spread your legs.

Police officer 1: Don't move.

Police officer 2: Put your hands behind your back, sir.

(Stolas is taken away in a police car, leaving Octavia alone in the house. A band, Alfred Nobel, a random hula dancer, Stolas and Montezuma enter Octavia's room.)

Alfred Nobel: Congratulations! This is the darkest fanfic in ao3 history!

Alfred Nobel, random Hula Dancer, Stolas & Montezuma: (chanting) Darkest fanfic! Darkest fanfic! Darkest fanfic!


End file.
